


The Good Side [Podfic]

by sarahyellow



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Begging, Bottom Bucky Barnes, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Felching, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Rimming, Top Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 11:57:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15818415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahyellow/pseuds/sarahyellow
Summary: And God- that's what Steve loves about his boy. How much he always needs it.





	The Good Side [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The good side](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15207293) by [TyrantTirade](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TyrantTirade/pseuds/TyrantTirade). 



<http://www.mediafire.com/file/lqsdbbsgdgbld5q/The_Good_Side.mp3/file>


End file.
